


Free Time

by violetnudewoman



Series: Free Time Series [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: Why not fuck with a member of the most powerful and influential family in town?
Relationships: Noi/Reader
Series: Free Time Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Free Time**

_violetnudewoman_

-

It was always a different discomfort every time you needed to do your job. Debts required a more urgent and easier way to make money, and you ended up accepting En's proposal: to work on one of your peculiar enterprises.

The nightclub was so peculiar as its owner and its customers. It was really a little uncomfortable for you to be there, serving men and women in search of fun in that picturesque city of sorcerers. A tiring routine: you served exotic drinks, snacks and... Sometimes, your own body. But it was urgent. A temporary need.

It was another night work when you saw that En received his two most loyal subordinates at the club. Their presence there was routine, always with their faces covered in bizarre masks, which aroused your curiosity. They seemed to be quite strong; one of them even looked like a damn big closet.

"Hey dear, come here", you heard your boss's voice calling you. And you promptly went to him.

That night you were wearing a harlequin mask that partially covered your face, maintaining your mysterious identity in front of the dark eyes of the two present there, sitting on a large sofa next to your boss. "Bring them the best whiskey", En asked in his moderate tone. You just nodded, going to the bar.

They must be celebrating, you thought, judging by the enthusiastic way they talked. You know that En and his family did countless dirty jobs, and apparently, one more was successful.

The moment you served the drink to the distinguished guests, you noticed a close look in your body, dressed only in a tight cropped blouse and a black glowing hot pant. You quickly looked away from the drinks being poured to see who it was.

"Looks like you liked her, Noi", you heard one of the guys comment in a deep voice - the heart mask user.

"S-Senpai!", an indignant female voice came muffled by the strange blue mask.

Oh. _A woman?_

"You're up for it, right? Then go", the guy encouraged his partner, pointing his chin in your direction. "Your bisexual ass deserve it."

"You need to relax. That's why I brought you two here", En commented, pointing his thumb at you. "And she also likes to have fun with girls."

Yes, you really enjoyed being with women, more than men. For you, women were always more respectful. You even made friends with some, according to the affection you have acquired for them over time.

Also, they're much hotter and sexy in bed.

So, her name is Noi. As written on her bloodstained jacket. _Interesting_.

The guy with the heart mask kept pushing his partner towards you, with her clearly embarrassed and arguing while En took his whiskey, as if he were a father watching his kids fight with each other, doing absolutely nothing. You let a shy laugh escape from your lips watching that unusual funny scene.

You walked away, leaving the whiskey's bottle on a small table next to the sofa. Later, while serving another table, you felt a huge presence on your back.

"Hi... Um, I'm sorry for what happened minutes ago. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." It was that huge woman, Noi.

"Okay", you answered with a smile. "You're not in the mood, and it's okay!"

"Ah n-no, err... Actually", she continued, scratching the mask on top of her head. "I... I'm really in the mood."

"Oh, really? I don't want you to feel forced to be with a mere prostitute like me."

"Don't say that, please", she said in astonishment. "You're beautiful and you seem to be very cool too! But... I will understand if you don't want to! Those idiots love to piss me off."

You were thoughtful for a moment, looking at that tall and imposing creature looking like a shy teenager near the crush. She seemed to be pretty cool too, despite the scary looks and stature.

So... Why not fuck with a member of the most powerful and influential family in town?

"Well... I'll be in this room here, on the second floor", you said, handing her a golden key with the room number printed on a charming tag. "You can go there whenever you want."

And you turned around, with a shy smile plastered on your lips.

-

You were doing your hair when you heard a knock on the bedroom door. Immediately, you went to answer.

"Hi again", was she, Noi, waving a hand excitedly.

"Hello! Welcome", you said, giving space to her to enter. She even timidly excused herself.

"Wow, nice room! Glad it doesn't have that ridiculous En's mushroom decor", you laughed at her comment. "So I can relax without feeling watched by him. Oh, by the way..."

She started to unzip her mask, quickly removing it. Suddenly, thick gray curls cascaded over her shoulders, revealing herself along with her face; and for a moment, your heart missed a beat.

"I'm Noi. As it's written here on my jacket. And your name is...?"

Noi was an incredibly stunning woman. Her round face and delicate, feminine features didn't live up to her intriguing stature and hostile work. For a moment, you got excited just by imagining her crushing useless idiots with her bare hands.

"(Y/N). Nice to meet you!"

You sighed internally. _Damn, this woman..._

"Before I heard your voice, I thought you were a pretty scary guy," you joked. "I never thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Noi laughed awkwardly, her cheeks reddening. "Oh... T-Thank you!"

You noticed that she was a little nervous. "Have you been with women before?"

The other laughed nervously. "Oh, yes, yes! It's just... This job requires a lot of my time, so... Been a while, you know..."

You smiled. "Relax. We'll do everything in time, okay? No rush and no pressure."

And then, you took her big hands and made her sit on the edge of the bed. You went to the door to locking it, and then you walked to the anxious guest, who was unable to remove her pretty red eyes from your body. Standing before her, you took off your mask, revealing your face.

"You're really gorgeous", she sighed, looking nervously at you. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into your head. "How about a massage to help you relax?"

Noi's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Oh yes yes! I really need it!"

It was inevitable not to laugh at that woman's sweetness. "Great! Take off your clothes and lie on the bed."

And she obeyed, getting rid of her usual blue suit, t-shirt and sneakers with enthusiasm, wearing only white cotton lingerie. You were out of breath staring for minutes at that body sculpted by defined muscles and sumptuous curves. The sight of her broad chest, holding opulent breasts hidden by the bra fabric, made you salivate. She was really almost a goddess.

While she was lying face down on the bed, you went to the dresser drawer and took out a small bottle containing an aromatic oil. Soon, a pleasant smell of cinnamon washed over the room the moment you poured the oil into your hands. "Hmmm... Cinnamon is my favorite", Noi said, laughing softly.

With the oil in your hands, you went to the bed, climbing on Noi's large body and sitting on her hips, spreading your hands on her muscled back. Quickly, you felt the other one relaxing under your touch when you started to slide your hands across her soft skin, squeezing the tightest points with your fingers. "Ooohhh... You have divine hands, (Y/N)!"

You smiled, biting your bottom lip and continuing to massage that perfect bunch of muscles, releasing all the tension hidden in each scar. You unclasped her bra so you could have more space to touch and squeeze it deftly, taking advantage of the opportunity to get her shaggy hair out of the way with your hand. A perfect nape was revealed and you felt a strong urge to bite it, but you resisted.

In the position you were in, you could see the reactions perfectly on her face: her eyes closed, her lips parted, her expression relaxed. Your body shivered with that magnificent sight, and soon you felt a wet sensation overtake your intimacy.

You were getting wet just being there, putting your hands on that woman.

"How beautiful you are", you said, raising your hands to her shoulders, squeezing hard there. Noi moaned softly.

"Like I said, you're beautiful too. Beautiful and amazing with those hands- hmmm yes, right there", she sighed when she felt your hands tighten on her tense muscle. "I can't wait to be able to return this favor..."

"I'm glad, but don't feel forced to do it. My role here is to make you relax," you replied, sliding your hands over Noi's biceps.

"But I want. You're being so nice to me... I want to give back."

You blinked your eyes in surprise. She's really a sweet woman.

And then you dropped your hands down the length of her back again and decided to go a little further. You lowered your head and left a chaste kiss on one of her shoulders and then spread soft kisses from the neck to the delicate curve at the end of her back. Noi let a loud _hmmmm_ escape from her lips.

All that lust was too much. You needed to do something, after all Noi was already quite relaxed - you could hear and _feel_. Returning to the starting position, you decided to rip off the blouse you were wearing, getting naked from the waist up. Your nipples were hard from the fresh air and the urge to do countless things with that special woman. And bending down again, you let your sensitive buds graze gently on the other's back as you lift your lips up to her ear.

"You look so relaxed. I think we can already have fun."

Noi agreed with a wide smile on her lips. "Yeah, so let's have fun! Show me what you can do with these hands, (Y/N)."

You got off her body, allowing her to get up and get rid of the open bra. You felt your mouth salivate again at the sight of those now naked breasts in front of you, so full and beautiful, with pink and excited nipples adorning them in an adorable way.

Lying properly on the bed, Noi arranged her large body gracefully on the sheets; her abdomen was perfectly sculpted as her back. Her thick and powerful thighs completed that harmonious set of delicate skin and strong muscles. 

Without wasting time, you climbed into that wonderful body again, tilting your face for a kiss. Her lips were as soft as her hair, which was tangled in your hands during the act. She kissed so good, exploring your hot mouth with her anxious tongue and biting your lower lip with a certain malice. Her large hands soon sought contact with your flesh, squeezing as many places as she could reach.

When the air became necessary, you left her mouth and slid yours across her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin, leaving soft purple marks up to her collarbone. You felt one of her hands dip into your hair, pushing your head in a silent request to lower your mouth.

"Wait a minute. Let me do something”, you interrupted your caresses, hearing Noi's frustrated sigh.

You picked up the oil bottle again, smearing your hands. Then you turned to the body before your eyes, spreading the contents on her luscious breasts (without forgetting to palm them and pinch her hard nipples with your fingers) and belly.

"Oh damn!"

She squirmed under your body, biting her bottom lip and tangling her calloused fingers in your hair as if she were begging you to suck her tits soon. And you complied with her request, lowering your lips in the valley between her full breasts, then taking one in your mouth. You sucked that delicious flesh, feeling her nipple being stimulated by your tongue and hot saliva. She let out a breathless groan, throwing her head back and pulling your hair between her fingers.

"Oh my... This is... So good..."

A satisfied smile played on your hungry lips as you held her hard nipple between your teeth. Your other hand tightened your grip on her other breast, feeling her nipple stiffen in your palm. It was so good to see that powerful woman squirm with so much pleasure: her half lided red eyes with big, full eyelashes, her cheeks flushed, her lips wet and red from the recent kiss and from biting to trying to hold back the urge to scream. It was an incredibly beautiful and exciting sight.

Still looking at her stunning face, you went to the other breast, licking it and sucking. While your mouth was busy, your hand went down her abdomen, going directly to her still covered pussy, feeling the moisture that formed there with your fingertips. With circular movements, you began to tease her clit over the fabric of her panties, eliciting more low moans from her lips.

“So wet”, you whispered, leaving her breast with an obscene sound and blowing her swollen nipple. “Seems like it's been a while since you relaxed.”

"Yep, unfortunately", Noi laughed shyly.

"Don't you touch yourself?"

"Sometimes. But it’s not like- Ah! It's not like the real thing, you know?”, she replied, letting out a small moan when she felt your hand invading her panties and touching her wet folds.

“Hm. So let's do the real thing. Just relax."

And after kissing her for a few delicious minutes, you started spreading more wet kisses all over her defined abdomen until you reached her perfectly shaved groin. Your fingers soon grabbed the elastic of her panties, quickly taking it off and throwing it on the room's crimson carpet. Positioning yourself between her legs, you lowered your face below her navel, the tip of your nose feeling the smooth texture of her pubic hair. Instinctively, Noi spread her legs wider, allowing you more space to do what you wanted. And grabbing her thick thighs, you spread kisses on her sensitive groin until you reached her already soaked intimacy.

"Hmmm so sexy." And immediately, your tongue began to work, licking from her tight entrance to clit, gently flicking the tip on her bundle of nerves. Noi almost screamed, throwing one hand back on your head while the other squeezed a breast.

"Fuck, so good... Ah", she moaned. "I will definitely come here more often..."

You just laughed at her random comment. Certainly, Noi would be another woman that you would try to keep in touch. You mentally wrote a note to remind you to ask for her number later.

You continued your work, putting more effort into your oral caresses. Your lips decided to close on her clit, sucking on it gently, watching her arch her back and push your head further towards her cunt. Since she was a woman with a lot of physical strength, you felt like she wanted to suffocate you there. It was a funny moment - you had to pat her thigh lightly and warn her to take it easy. She apologized. You two ended up laughing.

After a few minutes, you decided to try something. Leaving her aroused intimacy, you went to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a dildo. Curious, Noi rose with her elbows to check your next steps. A wide smile lit up her gorgeous face. "Ohhh no way... " You smiled back.

Without saying anything, you returned to position yourself between her legs, asking her to keep them wide open. You lubricated the toy with the massage oil, rubbing it in her open intimacy, smearing it all over her juicy flesh. When the toy was positioned close to her clit, you turned it on, causing the vibration to hit that sensitive bud, distribute intense ecstatic shocks throughout her thick body.

She whimpered with pleasure while you, mercilessly, kept the tip of the toy circling that point. Wanting to see her surrender to you, you shoved the toy inside her pussy at once, making her purr with lust. To complete that maddening combo, your tongue went into action again, flicking on her ultrasensitive point. Her juices oozed from her tight entrance, wetting the sheets beneath her trembling body.

“Oh f-fuuuuck! Fuck I'm gonna cum…”

Your lips stayed glued to her pussy with the toy doing wonders on her tight walls in an incessant and rhythmic back and forth movement for a few more minutes until her body was hit by the extreme ecstasy. Noi came with a delicious scream as she pulled hard on your hair, trying to withstand that huge wave of pleasure unleashed on every bit of her being.

Your body was beginning to feel the need to be touched as well. Your heart pounded inside your chest and you could feel your panties getting soaked. You could stay there for hours, driving that woman crazy until you two reached the limit of exhaustion, but you remembered her desire: to repay all your work done so far. You smiled for the countless time that night, removing the toy from inside her hot cavern and throwing aside, lifting your kisses up her sweaty skin until you reached her sweet full lips, capturing them in yet another hungry kiss, wet by your saliva and her pussy juices.

"Wow... That was amazing! You really good with your hands and tongue, huh”, she praised, separating her lips from yours. You didn't even have time to answer - Noi was already putting her hand inside your panties, feeling the abundant wetness there. She smirked. "Um, I think I need to do something about it."

And quickly she, with all her strength, changed positions, practically throwing your body against the messy sheets and getting on top, tearing off your underwear without wasting any time. That was the true vision of the purest lust: you felt something tingle below your navel just to see that incredible naked body covered in a thin layer of sweat, lit only by the dim light of the room. It was an indescribably delicious feeling to feel all that weight on you. It was inevitable not to raise your hands and touch the soft mounds of her abdomen with your fingertips.

"Looks like you like what you see", Noi smiled, taking your fingers and placing them inside her hot mouth. She started to suck them, without taking her eyes off you. You let out an inaudible groan.

After a few minutes of making that sensual scene, she left your fingers with a loud _pop_ , directing them to the middle of your already spread legs.

"Show me", she whispered. "Open your pretty little pussy for me."

You just obeyed, spread your pussy lips with saliva coated fingers, showing your soaked hole. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like this", she replied, her exotic red eyes shining with admiration. "Hmmm so beautiful and so wet for me."

She positioned herself, grabbing your thighs and biting the exposed flesh until it reached your groin. Open kisses were spread on your vulva, nuzzling her nose to the small curls of your pubic hair - you sighed completely charmed by such a delicate act.

"You smell so good", Noi murmured. "I bet you tastes good too."

And without wasting time, she stuck her tongue inside you, fucking your pussy without mercy. You arched your back, throwing your legs over her broad shoulders. She took advantage of your involuntary movement to squeeze your thighs with her muscular arms, keeping you locked in her embrace. Noi never took her eyes off you.

The feeling of that wonderful tongue pleasuring you was hard to deal with. You could only sink your head into the pillow and close your eyes, enjoying all that torpor. But a stronger bite in your inner tight took all your focus away.

“Hey. Look at me”, she said in a demanding tone. “You must be even more beautiful when you come. I wanna see!"

Suddenly she pulled her tongue out of your insides, leaving her position. You were about to protest when you saw her standing near the edge of the bed.

"Sit on my face. I wanna eat your pussy while you look at me over.”

_This woman is really unbelievable._

When you found yourself, you were already being placed over her body and pulled towards her face. Your pussy was exposed again to that powerful woman's eyes and thirsty mouth. "That's better", you heard her say as she opened your dripping wet folds with her fingers, leaving a wild lick on your opening. You moaned as you pull her gray hair.

She wrapped her arms around your thighs again, keeping your body steady. It was maddening to feel that hot tongue fucking your soaked pussy, gently massaging your tight walls. After a few minutes, her tongue returned to stimulate your swollen clit in sweet circular movements. Your moans and murmurs increased in pitch as the path to your climax was closer.

"Yeah, just like that... Ah!” You groaned loudly when Noi closed her lips in the right place and slapped your ass. You couldn't keep quiet with the climax so close, so you started to move your hips against Noi's skillful mouth, looking for more pleasure. As if reading your thoughts, she picked up the abandoned dildo, turning it on and then placing it on your bud as she returned to fuck you with her delicious tongue. That double stimulation was too much for you. 

“Don't stop, please! I'm gonna cum..."

“Then cum looking at me, girl. I wanna see your face squirming while I drink your sweet juices…”

And you came hard, shouting her name the moment she mouthed your pussy in an insane way. Strong spasms overtook your body, causing you to lose your balance on her face and fall to the side of the bed, feeling your legs tremble with the effort. Your dildo easily escaped from Noi's hand with the abrupt movement. 

"Damn, you ok?" She asked, supporting your body.

"Yeah, I'm fine", you replied smiling. "It was just... So intense..."

Noi smiled back, turning off your toy. "I'm glad you liked it!"

The two of you still spent a few minutes lying in bed, catching your breath while chatting away and exchanging affectionate kisses.

“Oh my, time flies! I practically disappeared from Senpai's sight and he must probably be looking for me”, she said getting up and putting on her clothes.

"That guy with the bizarre heart mask? It's your boyfriend or something?" You asked curiously. 

Her cheeks turned red again. _So cute._ "N-No! He's just my long-time partner. In crime, you know."

"Yeah, ok. Go on”, you chuckled while picking up your clothes from the floor. “Come back when you can. You will always be welcome.”

Noi winked before putting on her mask. "You can be sure I'll be back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous magic user has come to you again. But something caught your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to write another chapter for reasons.

**Free Time - Chapter II**

_-_

Two weeks have passed since that first meeting with your boss's cousin - something that you ended up discovering in the middle of the conversation you had with her after the amazing sex you had. The same routine every night: serving drinks and, sometimes, being available to people with sexual needs in full swing. But in the midst of so much to do, you couldn't get that sorcerer out of your head. How Noi was a close relative of someone like En? She seemed to be so much more... Nice. En never mistreated you or anything. On the contrary: he always treated you as one of his most precious jewels, due to your effort at work. But you couldn't sympathize with him that much.

On another night of work, you were surprised by her presence in that club. This time, she was alone, without her work uniform and mask - dressed only in a suit and skirt, with her wavy gray hair in a bun. Her face looked more rounded and delicate without the bulky locks framing her features. Noi really had an inexplicable beauty.

Her red eyes met yours as you walked side to side serving the customers. Despite your work, you were a little shy - and as soon as her charismatic gaze found you, you felt your face flush violently when fragments of that night came to your mind.

“Heeeeey! (Y/N)!” She was not at all discreet. You could just smile shyly as she walked cheerful and imposing, defying the males' glances and comments.

"Welcome back!" You greeted her. A warmth washed over your face and heart when you saw her smiling as if she were seeing something (or someone) very special.

“I told you I would be back, didn't I? Well, here I am!” She exclaimed, placing a hand on her curvy waist. Your gaze was trying to stay high and steady toward her illuminated face - you would hardly get used to her full size. “After two whole weeks of hard work, I deserve a break. That's why I came here to see you. And offer you something.”

"Oh really? And what is?"

Noi's smile widened even more. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Oh yes, of cour-"

"But at my place."

Your eyes widened. You were taken aback by that unexpected invitation. “Do you really want me to go to your house? En's mansion? Please, I don't think-”

“Oh, don't be silly! I'm inviting you”, she assured, putting a hand on your shoulder. Her smile remained there, huge and beautiful. Your face reddened even more. “I'll deal with En later. Let's go!"

And without wasting time, she pulled you to a dark corner in the club. You laughed softly. It was something you were beginning to appreciate in her: her quickness to take the initiative. Suddenly, a strange door appeared behind you out of nothing. You have never seen an elite sorcerer like her using powers. "Ladies first", you heard her say, pointing to the open door. You had no more time and strength to question; and immediately you entered that portal.

-

Absolutely shocked and delighted. This is how you felt as you walked through the corridors of your boss's luxurious family mansion, filled with pictures, sculptures and artifacts that marked the wealth and eccentricity of its owner. Ahead was Noi, your private hostess that night, swaying her voluptuous hips as she walked. Never in your life went through your mind the idea of one day to be there, in that infamous place. Much less accompanied by one of its illustrious residents.

Suddenly, a question popped in your mind. "Where's your partner?"

“Work. Sometimes, Shin-senpai doesn't need me”, she replied, laughing. Hm, so he has a name: Shin. You still weren't 100% convinced that that guy was _just_ her partner.

And for a moment, you had the impression that there was a _bitterness_ in her laughter.

"You guys seem to have a strong connection", you commented, remembering her reaction when that night you asked if he was her boyfriend or something.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" She asked, abruptly changing the subject. “I'm not very good with this date thing, but I was thinking about having dinner together. You know”, she turned to you then. "I want today to be... Different."

You smiled noticing her cheeks flushing at that moment. "I'm in your hands. I'm just your guest.”

"And you'll be in my bed soon", she winked. That was another thing you started to admire about her: the funny way she says things without thinking.

Dinner with Noi was very nice and fun. While she devoured starters and main dishes full of refinement, you decided to eat the lightest and most humble delicacies. It was no wonder that woman was so wonderfully strong and opulent; it was even beautiful to see her eating with such desire and happiness. Supporting your face in one hand, you stopped eating for a moment to watch her while having a glass of wine.

"What?" She wanted to know before shoving a piece of noble meat in her mouth.

"Nothing. I'm just here thinking about how much you are for any simple mortal.” She shot a quizzical look. You laughed and then started to explain. “I mean, you're an elite sorcerer, you know? Beautiful, rich and such. Maybe it would be bad for your reputation to be with a mere hooker like me. But... Only if you really cared about that kind of bullshit. I have the impression that you're so much more than all of your family status. I don't know, I think I like that.”

Noi laughed softly. “I'm glad that you have that first impression of me. You know, I also think that you are much more than a… Hm, how can I say that without looking sexist…?”

"A hooker?"

"Well, I wouldn't use that term, but it's something like that."

You laughed. “An _courtesan_ , how about it? Does it sound better?”

"Yeah, I think it sounds better", she laughed, turning over the glass of wine in her hand.

-

Dinner was over and you two went to her room - big, like all the other rooms in that house. It was a capriciously decorated environment, with some wall paintings and pictures on the walls - in some, she and her heart mask partner. In a photo he appeared without the mask; he was very handsome. You sighed. He was definitely not just a partner in crime.

"I'm just going to wear something more comfortable and I'll be right back", Noi said, entering another room that looked like a closet. "Feel free!"

And you decided to sit on the edge of the huge bed, feeling the silk sheets' texture and the pillows' softness in your hands. As you were asked, you felt free to take off your scandalous clothes and the long boots you were wearing, staying only in a simple black lace lingerie. That night you weren't wearing your usual harlequin mask.

Your eyes ended up finding the pictures on the wall. Noi smiled in all of them. She seemed to be happy there. It was curious, because the world outside that bubble of luxury and protection was somewhat cruel. And she was part of that chaotic universe, going after bad people with her handsome partner and killing without thinking about tomorrow to, at the end of the day, going back to that cozy room and sleeping without guilty conscience.

An unbelievable woman.

"I love taking pictures, and you?"

Her soft voice took your attention off the wall. You turned, and your eyes widened for the second time that night.

She was standing, leaning near the entrance to the room, with her sculptural body covered in a pink silk robe and a corset of the same color entirely of fine lace that kept her glorious breasts sustained and prominent; her creamy white skin seemed to contrast with all that pinkish tone embracing her delicious curves. The delicate panties struggled to keep her intimacy and thick hips mysterious before your eyes - as well as your desire to get it all out as quickly as possible.

"I'm not as beautiful and smiling as you", you said, trying to hide the anxious tone in your voice.

"And who told you that?" She said, approaching the bed. Soon you felt part of the mattress sinking behind you and large, soft hands touching your shoulders, squeezing them lightly. Her sweet scent is intoxicating - a sensual mixture of flowers and fruits. “I already told you that I think you're beautiful. And I think you should smile more. Your smile is beautiful too."

A low laugh left your lips. “T-Thank you. You make me shy like that.”

You felt her fingers go up your neck and hair. "Um, are you shy now?" Suddenly, she gently pulled the strands, bringing your head towards her lips. “You weren't that shy when you sucked my pussy so badly that night. Oh you have no idea how many times I have touched myself thinking about it...”

Your eyes closed immediately, feeling her warm breath in your ear and the small pain in your scalp. “I'm in your hands, right? How do you want me: a shy and submissive girl or… A very naughty _bitch?_ ”

“I confess that today I have an huge desire to feel in control. So if you don't mind”, Noi murmured, sucking on your sensitive earlobe. "I want you to be my submissive bitch."

And so, her lips were leaving open wet kisses by the column of your neck until reaching your shoulder, where she gave a stronger bite. Her breasts tightened on your back with the proximity and it was inevitable not to let out a little moan with that mixture of sensations.

"Wait a minute", Noi interrupted the kisses and bites on your sensitive skin, moving away from your body. You could hear her looking for something on the sheets before your vision was completely darkened by a delicate fabric being tied behind your head.

Despite the surprise, a wry smile spread on your lips. "Hmmm... What does that mean, miss sorcerer?"

"Shhhh," Noi shushed, kissing your neck and shoulders again. “I want to play with you. Just relax."

"Usually that's my line," you joked. 

Her hands went down to the clasp of your bra, shrewdly opening it and gently removing the garment, throwing it in any corner of the room. Her lips parted again from your skin and you felt your arms being lifted. Another fabric, delicate as the blindfold in your eyes, tied your wrists to the metallic headboard.

Now you were totally at her mercy, who was sitting on your lap at that moment - you didn't care that she was taller and heavier than you. Despite the lack of vision at that moment, your other senses went on alert waiting for her next advances.

Suddenly, you felt a familiar softness touch your lips. Noi's mouth left a chaste kiss as her hands slid from your shoulders to your chest, then felt your bare breasts. You opened your mouth with a low moan, causing her to take the cue and stick her tongue into your hot cavity, taking your lips more lasciviously.

Oh how you wanted to touch her... Your breath became shorter with each pinch she gave on your swollen nipples and with each movement of her skillful tongue inside your mouth. With your hands tied, the only thing you could do at that moment was to rub your thighs together, giving a way to stimulate your intimacy that was already getting wet.

"I see you're anxious", Noi murmured, squeezing your thighs with the weight of her body, preventing you from moving like that. "Be patient. Or you won't get what you want."

"Oh? I didn't know you could be so... Hah, so bad", a groan escaped in your speech when she pinched one of your nipples harder.

She laughed graciously. "There's a lot of things you _still_ don't know about me."

Her kisses went down your neck and into the valley between your breasts. The touch of her moist lips made your skin prickle, intensifying the wet sensation between your legs. Suddenly, you felt a damp heat surrounding one of your breasts and a tongue circling a aroused nipple.

You moaned loudly, arching your back. Your other breast was covered by her calloused hand, squeezing it. "It fits in my palm. So cute", Noi teased, bringing her warm mouth to it.

Her other hand left your breast aside and slowly went down to the middle of your legs, touching your vulva over your panties and feeling the moisture there. With very light circular movements, her fingers were stimulating your clit with the fabric, pulling more excited moans from you.

"Damn… So good…"

"You like that, don't you?" The sorcerer wanted to know, adjusting her huge body and lowering her lips to the height of your navel. You just nodded positively biting your lower lip. "We barely started and you're already like that. What a naughty girl you are."

As soon as she concluded the malicious sentence, she went straight to the elastic of your panties, sliding her fingers to the front. She tugged at it carefully, so that the fabric was stretched between your lower lips, squeezing your clit. The movement made an extremely pleasurable shiver take over your body. Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip, holding back the urge to moan louder.

Again, that hot, wet feeling. Now, exactly at your pleasure point covered by the compressed fabric. Your mind fogged with lust concluded that her tongue flicked at your swollen clit under your panties, and at that time you only managed to throw your head back and moan like the good bitch your are.

"So hot", Noi whispered, taking one glistening labia in her mouth, sucking it gently. "So fucking good and wet for me." To make matters worse, she rubbed the fabric between the wet lips in a slow and torturous back and forth move, stimulating both your bundle of nerves and the soaked entrance.

Your wrists were sore with so many involuntary movements of your body being fanned by that woman's highly dirty caresses. Instinctively, and trying to deal with that huge wave of pleasure, you threw your legs over her broad shoulders, wishing she wouldn't take that hot mouth out of your pussy.

But she _really_ wanted to play with you. And it didn't take long for her to pull her mouth away from your pleading intimacy.

"Tell me exactly what you want", you heard her ask in her gentle voice. "I want to hear from your mouth how you want me to make you come."

You took a deep breath. "I want your mouth..."

She pouted cynically, slowly putting your panties aside. "Okay, but _where_ exactly? Doing what? Hmmm? Don't be shy, girl."

There was no alternative but to respond loudly and clearly. "I want... Want your hot tongue fucking me good like that night we spent together... I want you to make me cum with your fingers inside me..."

"Mmmm ok… But not now. Wait", Noi laughed again. You whimpered in frustration.

You felt her presence moving away from you and getting out of bed. Your anxiety only increased without being able to see her next steps. You just heard the sound of a door opening (probably the wardrobe) and something being removed. Soon after, she climbed onto the bed again, returning to stand between your legs.

The sound of something being smeared made you even more attentive and anxious. Suddenly, the cold, wet touch of a phallic object being rubbed between your lower lips took you by surprise. A strong strawberry scent invaded your nose.

"I also have one", Noi said, referring to her own dildo. "I love it! Makes me cum like crazy. I guarantee you'll love it too. Just relax and enjoy the moment."

"Okay, I will… Fuck!" You grunted feeling her sex toy already on invading your vagina at once. The vibration massaged your tight insides at a delicious pace, making you keep your mouth open in search of air for your lungs. It was fucking intense. For a moment, you had the impression that her toy was even more big and powerful than yours.

The toy made you gasp as you moaned her name for more. Long minutes later, her lips closed in your clit, sucking it intensely. You arched your back, instinctively closing your thighs over the other's head.

"Hey, not like that", she warned, spreading your legs and pushing them up, making your opening more exposed to her hungry eyes and lips. "I want you wide open for me."

And Noi put the toy back into your vagina, now with more strength, speed and a higher level of vibration. Her tongue came back to touch your bud, making you spread your legs even wider; you wanted that tongue taking you over. Saliva, strawberry lube and your own juices mixed on the toy's surface, making everything even more slippery and erotic.

Your climax was _so_ close. The speed of the toy inside you and that tongue torturing your clit have brought you to a level of excitement so difficult to handle. A very intense feeling was beginning to grow inside your guts. You needed to come. You moaned incomprehensible words. You were about to explode...

"Not yet."

Without explanation, she removed the toy from your vagina.

"No! Fuck! I was almost there…!"

"I told you, be patient. Remember, I'm in control today. So", Noi said, moving toward your ear. "You'll only come at the right time, that is... When I tell you to do it."

You groaned in agony. Of course, you wanted to play her game, but honestly you were starting to get impatient. You wanted to see, kiss, lick and especially touch that wonderful woman.

And seeming to hear your thoughts, her hands reached for the knot behind your head, removing the blindfold. It took a while for your eyes to get used to the room's half-light.

"I want you to see me fucking you", she said with a huge smile on her lips wet with your pleasure.

She was still in her beautiful pinkish lingerie set and her hair up was still impeccable. Her robe was already tossed in a corner on the bed.

_So fucking gorgeous._

You didn't even want to think about the shameful state your appearance was.

You were going to say something, but you were immediately silenced with an obscene kiss. Minutes later, she walked away and picked up another toy, this time longer and thicker, slightly curved and with protrusions along its length, attached to leather straps. She fixed the toy on her wide hips and a shiver went up your spine just to imagine that amazonian beauty dominating your body with that cock.

"Give me those legs", Noi asked, taking your thighs in her bulky arms. With one hand she positioned the fake cock at your entrance, rubbing it from time to time on your clit, making you beg to shove it all at once. At your request, she shove it in at once. You moaned loudly for the countless time that night, feeling your pussy being massaged by that huge phallus.

She pushed hard, mercilessly fucking your tight pussy. Your half-closed eyes still managed to pay attention to the details of that woman: a thin layer of sweat was beginning to form on her rounded face, which expressed pleasure in seeing you that way, all open, sweaty and excited. Her parted lips seemed to call you in for a kiss. And you did, lifting your head and crashing your mouth into hers. Noi started to kiss you more intensely while pounded into you without interruption.

"Oh fuck... I can't take it anymore..." You groaned. "I will-"

"Not yet", she gasped, removing her fake cock from your vagina and inserting it again slowly.

"Oh Noi… Stop torturing me like that…"

"You said you were going to be my sub girl, didn't you? You need to be nice and patient."

She still spent a few minutes in this torture before resuming the maddening pace of before, licking her lips watching that drenched cock come in and out of you. Soon, that intense heat came back up strongly in your guts when she started rubbing your clit with her thumb, and you felt that urge to explode coming again, dominating your sanity. She noticed your expression of extreme pleasure mixed with agony and smirked.

"You wanna cum, babe?" You nodded desperately. "Just say it."

"Shit... Let me cum..." Noi stopped her movements, looking at you with arrogance.

“Is that so? Aren't you forgetting the magic word?”

You had to give yourself up. "Please... Please!"

"Good girl! Cum for me.”

A few more strong thrusts later and the orgasm ravaged your body with spasms from head to toe. You threw your head back, sinking it into the pillow, taking advantage of the last shocks of that intense peak. Noi stopped fucking you until she completely removed the fake cock from your pussy. You still had a good time recovering your breath, feeling your arms and wrists aching from your constant body movements.

"Let me take this off", she said, undoing the fabric rope. You felt a huge relief when your arms, which were beginning to go numb, were released. And immediately, your hands flew to Noi's face, taking her lips in yet another breathless kiss.

"You're really bad, huh", you joked, leaning your forehead against hers when your lips parted. She ended up laughing. Her laugh was so good to hear.

“Oh not really. I'll even reward you for being so amazing”, Noi replied as she kissed your sweaty face.

Getting rid of the strap-on, she straightened up beside you, leaning back against the headboard and putting her panties aside. With one more of her wide smiles plastered on her face and spreading her perfectly sculpted legs, she motioned with her hand. "Come here."

And without wasting time, you grab the firm flesh of her thighs and lower your thirsty mouth to her moist cunt, feeling her soft pubic hair tickling your nose. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and a low moan shortly after feeling your tongue finding her clit. You spent a long time there, caressing her swollen bud capriciously while inserting two damp fingers with saliva into her. 

You knew you had found her extreme point of pleasure when you felt her hands dig into your hair and pull the strands tightly, pushing your head against her vulva. Her groans rose in that moment. Your other hand still managed to climb her voluptuous body, paying attention to a breast covered by the lingerie.

You would definitely love to see her in that lingerie set more often.

A few more minutes with your mouth glued to her delicious core and she couldn't resist. She was already very horny while giving you the proper attention, and that made it easier for her to reach her own orgasm - intense and wet as before.

-

You were wearing your clothes when your eyes turned to the figure lying lazily on her side on the bed. Her bun was a little looser, with little strands falling over her face - which at that moment showed a thoughtful expression, as if she were worried about something. Or _someone_.

"I'm afraid I couldn't make you happy today", you said, wondering if you did anything wrong.

“Oh, no no! Is not that... You're amazing! It's just...”, she cut off her speech immediately.

"Your partner, right?", you tried to guess. "Since when we met earlier, you seem to be upset about something related to him."

Noi kept quiet. You scratched your head, afraid you might have gone too far where you shouldn't have. “I'm sorry. I better go- ”

"Yes, it's him", she admitted suddenly. "I feel very confused lately about what I feel about him."

So that was it. "Wanna talk about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, so um.. Just imagine this: Noi in a Savage X Fenty lingerie set! It's impossible for me not to feel short of breath just imagining her that way. And I absolutely love this violence goddess with her hair up in a bun, I find it absurdly sexy, I fucking can't!
> 
> I decided to put this little drama at the end because I would love to write something about her feelings about Shin. Because I think this is really important. And I'm here wondering if I should continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went home thinking about the possibility of never seeing her again after that talk.
> 
> An epilogue about what was going on between Noi and Shin.

**Free Talk - Epilogue**

_-_

That night you came home thinking about the conversation you had with Noi. You were happy to know that she somehow trusted you and was comfortable to say that she was feeling _something different_ about her partner.

It was something you already suspected.

...

_"I feel very confused lately about what I feel about him."_

_"Wanna talk about it?"_

_"I think so. I can't bear to keep this to myself anymore."_

_She got up from the bed, fixing the loose strands of her hair and wearing her pink robe. "I know it's really weird to talk about a guy after everything we've done, I'm sorry", Noi laughed sheepishly. "But I just need… Someone to hear me. I'm tired of talking to the damn walls."_

_"Oh please, don't be sorry", you said, sitting down next to her. "You can talk to me. I may not be as intimate with you on your personal side, but I will do my best to help you - well, if you want, of course."_

_She smiled sweetly. It looked like another woman was before your eyes. "Thank you so much. You really are nice."_

_You also smiled. "So. Tell me what's going on."_

_A heavy sigh left Noi's lips. "Ugh, where do I start… So, um, we've been partners for years. I was just a brat when we first met, and we got even closer after some weird events. Since then it's always been like this: we crush some useless heads for En and go out to eat."_

_"You two are really close. Almost like brothers", you commented, feeling a warmth in your heart. You missed having someone so faithful at your side like that._

_"Yeah… Almost like brothers. But… I haven't been able to see him like that for a while now. And he's been acting a little weird with me lately. Even more so after we-"_

_"After we...?"_

_She closed her eyes tightly. "After we… We kissed a few weeks ago! Like, it was very sudden! We're sparring and then I lost my balance and fell on top of him. We looked at each other for a while like two dubasses and BAM! It was automatic!"_

_You wanted to laugh at her overreactions. Noi really looked like a hyperventilating teenager with red cheeks in shame and it was hard for you not to find that inexplicably too cute. At that moment, she didn't resemble the sex goddess of hours ago._

_Before you could say anything, she turned to you, the intense blush taking over her face. "Have you ever felt that? Like a pang in the chest every time you see someone you like very much?"_

_You smiled, putting a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear. "Maybe you're in love, Noi."_

_She opened her red eyes wide. "S-Seriously?! Wait! But being in love isn't like... Being happy and smiling like a dumb when you see the person you like and then confess to them, like in books?!"_

_"Well, yes, but I would say this is a more romanticized version", you said, laughing at her reaction. "Falling in love also hurts sometimes."_

_Noi looked down, pressing her fingers to the hem of her silk robe. "But does it need to hurt that much? It seems that my magic cannot cure this pain and I don't like it..."_

_At that time your heart felt a twinge. "Haven't you told him how you feel yet?"_

_"I don't know if I should. I don't wanna ruin our friendship, but also... I don't wanna live with this pain bothering me."_

_You put your hand on one of her bare thighs, tracing imaginary lines on the creamy skin with your fingers. "Look, I'm not the best person to give you advice. I'm just a 'courtesan'", you both laughed. "But if there's one thing I can tell you is: do everything in time. You'll know what to say to him at the right time. Men are too slow to notice things, so you need to be patient."_

_"But… He's still acting kinda weird with me and I don't know how to deal with this…"_

_"Have you ever wondered if he also doesn't feel the same way about you and doesn't know how to deal with it either?" You asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but you continued. "Maybe he has also been feeling something different for you all these years and you still don't know. You have been together for a long time, you know each other like no one… It must be something new for him too."_

_That was probably the best advice you've given to anyone in years. Interestingly, for a client. "Be patient. Keep being someone he can always count on", you continued taking her big hands with yours. "And you're not gonna ruin the friendship you have with him. Your relationship doesn't make room for that. And I believe he will not let this happen."_

_At that moment a different glow appeared in Noi's eyes. Her expression, once anguished, was now lighter. A small smile appeared on her lips. "You're right. I will try to be patient."_

_"You can do it. You're a beautiful, strong woman with a huge heart. He will not resist this feeling for so long and he will soon come to you", you assured, hugging her tightly afterwards._

_You could hear her smile in her voice tone, drowned out by your hair that covered her mouth during that kind hug. "Thank you, (Y/N). Thank you so much! You're so nice! By the way, can we be... Friends? Oh, if you want, of course. And... If you want we can also keep fucking casually!"_

_You laughed heartily. "Yes, of course!"_

...

It was definitely a weird thing. Ending a sex night giving self-help advice to a potential client.

Although it was rewarding to have stayed in that room for a few more hours - you ended up gaining a new friend after all - you couldn't help but think about how that whole situation was… Peculiar.

Just like that city, that club... And your job.

You went home thinking about the possibility of never seeing her again after that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write an epilogue, not to leave you girls without answers, ha.
> 
> I wanted to write something greater (because I think this chapter is quite bland) But with everything that has been happening lately, I am not managing to be productive and creative. I'm sorry.
> 
> Still, thank you so much for reading my naughty stories. So I feel a little more motivated to keep giving "some things" that the fandom wants - and that I would like to read more often. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is getting on my nerves. I'm sorry.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.  
> AND PLEASE WASH YOUR HANDS AND STAY IN FUCKING HOME. <3
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
